


Relationship announcement

by c_orrin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, and leo is a huge dumb about it, leo and takumi announcing theyre together, takumi tries to comfort him, theyre not subtle, xander and camilla know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_orrin/pseuds/c_orrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Takumi have been together for six months, they told Takumi's family three months ago, but Xander, Camilla, and Elise still have no idea. At least, that's what Leo thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship announcement

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request for basically any big leokumi moment so i chose announcing it to the nohr fam because i think leo would put it off for months and it'd be really funny when he finally does tell them so here it is

Leo sighed as he rubbed his temples, already feeling a headache coming on. Takumi and he had been together for six months now, and they had told Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura three months ago. Xander, Camilla, and Elise still had no idea. That’s what Leo thought anyway.

“Come on, Leo, it won’t be that bad. Our siblings are very similar, so they have to accept it, right?” Takumi smiled comfortingly, poking Leo’s cheek to get him to look at him.

“Acceptance isn’t what I’m worried about. You don’t know my brother and sisters like I do. They will tease me mercilessly for years to come.” The Nohrian prince looked at Takumi with real fear in his eyes.

“Well…Maybe they won’t? This is important so maybe they won’t tease you, and you can’t hide it from them forever. Besides, I think Camilla already knows.” Takumi tried to comfort Leo, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Leo looked horrified at the thought of his older sister knowing about them. “W-What?”

“She keeps looking at us like she knows something. It’s not that bad, Leo, you’re going to tell them anyway.” Takumi was trying and apparently failing at comforting his partner. “I’m going to be right there next to you, you’ll be fine.”

“Argh fine! I’ll do it. I need you to push me though, otherwise I will never do it.”

Takumi smirked just slightly, moving to stand behind Leo.

“I can do that.” He chirped right before shoving Leo through the doors.

The blond yelped as he was forced through the doors pretty much face first, landing flat on the floor in front of his siblings. Takumi followed his partner in, looking quite proud of himself, but still keeping his indifferent attitude in front of the Nohrian family.

“I asked you to push me, not throw me through the doors! Gods! That hurt.” Leo whined, quickly pushing himself up and rubbing his head, briefly glaring at Takumi.

Camilla then stepped forward, checking that Leo was alright. “Oh my, you really should be more careful, little brother.”

“Well, Leo,” Xander spoke before Leo had a chance. “Is there a reason for your interruption?”

At this point, Leo panicked and decided to chicken out again. “No, I apologi- ow!” He squeaked as Takumi elbowed him in the ribs.

“Alright, fine. There is…something, I’ve been meaning to tell you all.”

“A secret? I love secrets!” Elise skipped up to Leo, looking excited.

“You can’t keep a secret, little sister.” Camilla laughed, stroking Elise’s hair. as she pouted.

Leo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose while Takumi tried to stop himself from laughing at his partner’s suffering.

“We haven’t got all day, brother.” Xander finally interrupted his sibling’s shenanigans, failing to hide his fond smile.

“No, of course, I apologise. What I wished to say is that…” He started to panic again. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Takumi who nodded slightly, and began again.

“I wanted to say that…Prince Takumi and I….are….we….we are….together…” Leo exhaled slowly, waiting anxiously for his sibling’s response, and failing to hide his small smile as Takumi held his hand.

Camilla was the first to speak, grinning excitedly. “I know, darling.”

“What?” Leo looked horrified.

“It was obvious, really. You two are so cute when you think no one can tell you’re holding hands under the table.” She pulled them both against her, stroking their hair.

“It’s true.” Xander added and Elise nodded.

“I-I…” Leo stuttered, blushing from embarrassment, while Takumi snickered to himself.

“We’ll always love you, big brother! No matter what!” The youngest princess exclaimed, hugging Leo tight around the waist.

Sighing, Leo smiled and hugged his younger sister back. “Thank you, that means a lot.”

Standing up straight, he narrowed his eyes at Xander and Camilla. “I would have appreciated you saying something sooner though.”


End file.
